pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolcita Garcia-Shapiro
Dolcita Garcia-Shapiro is Isabella's fifteen year old sister. She also goes to Candace's school. Physical Appearance Dolcita has black hair with shaggy bangs and a head shaped like Isabella's. She wears a green t-shirt, denim capris, and green flip-flops. Personality Dolcita is kind of socially awkward. Due to her strong beliefs in some subjects, she manages to push people away than try to become friends with them. She mostly keeps to herself and has basically spent the summer staying in her house cooking and drawing. She can also get angry easily, mostly at Isabella and the Flynn-Fletchers. She overreacts over small things, like when people don't want to eat her food or when Isabella hangs out with Phineas and Ferb, thinking that whatever they do will harm Isabella somehow. Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro They kind of have a strained relationship. Isabella doesn't like how Dolcita tries to act like her mom and prevent her from hanging out with the Flynn-Fletchers. She feels embarrassed to be seen with her sister in public because Dolcita will usually overreact about something/someone she dislikes. Dolcita is not very supportive of Isabella's crush on Phineas and sometimes lectures her sister to go after some other guy who won't put her in danger, which angers Isabella. Even though it seems like Dolcita is trying to ruin Isabella's life, she is actually trying to protect her. Candace Flynn Even though they are similar in terms of protecting their younger siblings, they cannot stand each other. They both have different methods when it comes to busting, and Dolcita usually tries to make Candace feel bad about her methods by bragging that hers are much more effective. They are usually forced to hang out with each other because of their moms. Candace also doesn't like how Dolcita treats everyone in her family. Stacy Hirano Dolcita thinks Stacy is spacey and an airhead, so she doesn't like her. Stacy thinks Dolcita is a "socially-awkward loser" and a spazz. Phineas and Ferb Dolcita thinks that all of their inventions are dangerous, and she wants them to be busted. She is more serious about busting than Candace is, if that's possible. Linda Flynn-Fletcher Dolcita thinks Linda is a bad mom, and usually gives her parenting lectures. Linda does not seem to enjoy these. Other than that, they are friendly to each other. Aliesha Williams Aliesha is one of Dolcita's only friends. Aliesha thinks Dolcita is a cool person when she's not being overprotective and trying to bust Isabella and her friends. In some cases, it seems like Aliesha only hangs out with Dolcita because she feels sorry for her. Alex Sanders Alex is one of Dolcita's only friends. They became friends because of Isabella. However, they don't believe in the same things (Alex thinks Phineas and Ferb should have their freedom, and Dolcita doesn't). Trivia *Dolcita is kind of based off her creator, except her creator is more sane, not bossy, and not a control freak. The only thing they share in common are the "teenage tantrums". Appearances *Alex Moves to Danville (mentioned) *Fanon Character Chat Room (not my page) *Team Busted *The fanon character chat room that is not at all related to the other 2 fanon character chat rooms (not my page) *The Visit (mentioned) Gallery Dolcita.png|Dolcita by Lotta Potato Salad (thanks!) Dolcita lunaii redone.png|Dolcita in Lunaii style Dolcita GS.jpg|Dolcita's original concept DolcitaID.JPG|Dolcita's ID from deviantART Category:Characters Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fanon Works Category:Teens Category:Females